1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a waiting line management system which is designed to minimize the waiting time of humans in any situation where the current demand for the delivery of a service or admission to a facility exceeds the current capacity. As an example, the waiting line management system of this invention refers to minimizing the waiting period for the use of attractions such as rides, events, concerts, food service or other services within theme parks.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The subject matter of this invention is being discussed primarily in relation to theme parks. However, it is considered to be within the scope of this invention that it could be utilized in conjunction with any entertainment, product or service that is being utilized by a plurality of humans that requires a waiting line for the humans to partake of that entertainment, product or service.
Theme parks are a common form of entertainment for humans. Theme parks typically have a plurality of waiting lines. Included within theme parks are different types of attractions such as amusement rides, theatrical shows, and food and beverage services, all of which are designed to service the entertainment interests of a large number of humans within a limited period of time. Each attraction within a theme park has a rated capacity which reflects the number of people that can be accommodated in a fixed period of time. Most attractions within a theme park offer a unique and/or exciting experience to a group of patrons for a limited period of time, after which time it is repeated for different patrons. Each of these repetitions of the same experience is referred to herein as a cycle, which, when combined with the number of spaces or places available, is used as the basis for determining the number of people in a fixed period of time that could potentially use the attraction. When this capacity is exceeded by demand, patrons must await for the next available opening thereby resulting in long waiting lines. One problem within theme parks is that patrons become frustrated because of the seemingly endless series of long waiting lines in order to access major attractions within the theme park.
Within theme parks, the patrons are offered spending opportunities to purchase merchandise, as well as food and beverage items. Patrons currently spend more than 50% of their time standing in a waiting line waiting for different attractions. This means that at least 50% of the time the patrons are not able to make purchases of merchandise, food and beverages. As a result the theme park loses significant potential income opportunities because their patrons are spending too much time waiting in lines.
Another problem within theme parks is that random patron traffic does not distribute patrons evenly amongst the attractions. Consequently, heavily advertised, new or novelty attractions tend toward heavier demand, while other attractions may Operate with little traffic. Currently, management of patron traffic in a theme park is attempted through the geographic placement of various attractions. However, after the patron is admitted to the theme park, traffic management is passive and relies entirely on the preferences of the patrons as the patrons migrate freely throughout the park. This results in uneven demand on all attractions, long queue lines and often extensive waiting periods for patrons.
In the past in order to avoid waiting lines, there have been instituted reservation systems. A reservation system, by definition, does not cause a waiting line and cannot manage the waiting period resulting from excess demand. However, with a simple reservation system, what does occur is that people may not show up for the reservation and instead of the attraction operating at full capacity, the attraction operates far below full capacity. For this reason a simple reservation system has in the past proven to be ineffective.